


Pharmercy One-Shots

by Synestra_Lalfar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synestra_Lalfar/pseuds/Synestra_Lalfar
Summary: These are my Pharmercy one-shots that are pretty much just my headcanons that aren't long enough to be their own fics. Have fun reading my (mostly) very soft, very gay headcanons. I'll add more as I go along.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Jeopardy

**Author's Note:**

> These are my Pharmercy one-shots that are pretty much just my headcanons that aren't long enough to be their own fics. Have fun reading my (mostly) very soft, very gay headcanons. I'll add more as I go along.

Fareeha wishes she could stay like this forever. Laying on the sofa with Angela, bathing in the golden afternoon light. Angela laying on top of Fareeha, whose arms were wrapped around Angela’s stomach. The sound of Jeopardy coming from the TV fades into the distance and becomes muffled to Fareeha, who’s just content resting her head on Angela’s.

“Adrenaline,” she hears in the distance. Fareeha tilts her head, coming back down to earth. She has no idea what Angela is talking about, and quite frankly, she doesn’t give a damn. She’s just laying here blissfully with Angela in her arms, listening to her answer Jeopardy questions. Life couldn’t get much better than this. These are the moments that keep Fareeha going during her long missions with Helix and Overwatch. 

Fareeha kisses the top of Angela’s head, and as Angie turns to look at her, she smiles. Fareeha gazes deep into Angela’s deep blue eyes and kisses her softly.

Now Fareeha isn’t one for poetry or fancy words, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t wax poetic about her love in her own way. She’s just bad at expressing how Angela makes her feel with words. Like how Angela took Fareeha’s breath away from the moment they met. How gorgeous and brilliant she is. How Fareeha loves to listen to Angela explain her biomedical research, even if she has no idea what Angela is saying or talking about. How she feels loved, cherished, safe with every fiber of her body, from the moment she wakes up to the moment she falls asleep with Angela in her arms. How she would do anything to keep Angela safe. How she can’t even imagine what her life would look like without Angela in it.

So Fareeha just shows it instead. She shows it in the way she interlocks her fingers with Angela when they hold hands; in the way she rubs her thumb against Angela’s cheek when they kiss; in the way she looks at Angela, full of adoration and unbounded love. She shows her love when she surprises Angela with a lilac bouquet and a fancy dinner. She shows her love when she picks Angela up from work with her favorite: a 20-piece Chicken McNugget with a medium side of fries, medium Whataburger onion rings, and a large coke. She shows it when she holds Angela closer when she has nightmares of losing Fareeha after a long mission.

She just loves Angela Ziegler with her whole heart and then some. How could she not? Angela had saved Fareeha. Before Angela, Fareeha didn’t care if she came back from a mission, as long as she fulfilled her objective. It wasn’t like she had much to return to. Sure, she worked out with Zarya and Brigitte, but they weren’t overly close to each other, at least she didn’t think so.

But now, now Fareeha had a reason to come back. She had to, she had to make sure that Angela was taken care of. She had to know that Angela was okay, that she had come back safely. That nothing had gone wrong. Oh god, there were so many things that could go wrong – and it terrified her just to think about it. The Valkyrie suit could fail mid-flight; she could get shot down; or worse yet, she could be unable to escape from a crumbling building and end up crushed, buried in rubble. The possibilities are endless and overwhleming, until Pharah hears a warm, soft voice in the distance.

“Fareeha. Fareeha?”

She snaps back into it, meeting crystalline blue eyes. “Yes?”

“Is everything okay, schätzen? You look preoccupied. Did something happen?”

“No, I’m fine, I was just thinking about how much I love you, that’s all,” Fareeha smiles, and Angela kisses her softly.

“I love you too, dear.”

And there they lay, bathing in the golden afternoon light. Fareeha laying with Angela on top of her, one arm around Angela, holding her close, her other hand occupied with holding Angela’s, their fingers interlocked. Fareeha rests her head on Angela’s content as can be, listening to the muffled sounds of Jeopardy in the background.

Life couldn’t get much better than this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some soft Pharmercy I lowkey projected myself onto.
> 
> Set shortly after Pharah joins Overwatch.

  
It was getting late, but Angela had already been in the lab all day calibrating the valkyrie suit, and exhausting as it was, she was almost done, so she might as well finish the job, she thought. She already had all the sensors plugged into her arms anyways, so why not finish up for tonight? Then at least she could rest a little tomorrow before returning to her research. “Just a little longer,” she thought, the whole calibration process taking a toll on her. She could feel her eyelids getting heavier, so she thought better of it, pulled the sensors out, and called it a night, falling asleep in her chair, curled up under her lab coat like a cat.

Meanwhile, not too far away, Pharah glanced at her watch, realizing herself that it was getting quite late as she passed Dr. Ziegler’s lab. Of course she had planned this, she jumped at any chance of catching a glimpse of Dr. Ziegler. After all, she had grown quite fond of the doctor, but then again, who wouldn’t? And so what began as the occasional stroll past Dr. Ziegler’s lab gradually became an almost daily habit, and today was no exception. Except on this fine evening, Pharah noticed something strange as she approached the lab. It was oddly quiet, especially since the doctor was supposed to calibrate her valkyrie suit today. But as she neared the lab, she quickly realized just why it was so quiet, as she walked past only to see Dr. Ziegler asleep in her lab chair, using her lab coat as a blanket.

Dr. Ziegler was dedicated to her work, everyone knew that, but surely even her lab was no place for her to rest, at least that’s what Pharah thought. Not knowing where the doctor kept the keys to her personal room, but not wanting to wake her up, Pharah gently picked her up and carried her on her back to her own room, where she laid Dr. Ziegler in bed, hoping she would rest better there than in her lab chair. As enamored as she was with Dr. Ziegler, Pharah respected her and her space, so she decided to be a gentlewoman and sleep on the sofa instead.

Try as she might, Pharah couldn’t fall asleep for the life of her. First off, while it wasn’t as uncomfortable as the floor, sleeping on the sofa still wasn’t all that comfortable, given how firm it was. That and the leather stuck to her skin each time she settled into a different sleeping position. Second off, it was hard to fall asleep knowing that Dr. Ziegler was asleep in the other room. In her bed. Nothing weird about that, right? Right. Besides, it wasn’t like Pharah had a massive crush on the woman (who she’d heard so much about from her mother) or anything. And third off, maybe it was better that she couldn’t fall into a deep sleep. What if Ange—Dr. Ziegler woke up in the middle of the night and needed something? Then at least she would hear her. After some hours and endless tossing and turning, Pharah turned on the television to Little House on the Prairie, and with the help of the characters’ soft voices, she eventually drifted to sleep.

Pharah woke up to the sound of the news on her TV and sunshine peeking through between her blinds. After yawning and stretching herself out, Pharah remembered her guest in the other room. Except now that guest was sitting in the chair next to her, watching the television intently with a cup of coffee. Not wanting to appear rude, Pharah stole a quick glance at the blonde. God, she’s beautiful. Like Freyja incarnate. And as if on cue, Angela turned to find Pharah awake. Groggy, but awake.

“You didn’t need to, but thank you for taking care of me last night. I remember calibrating my suit and falling asleep in the lab, and when I woke up, I was in the other room. I have to say, it was much comfier than waking up with back aches in my lab chair, so thank you.”

Pharah blushed a little, and thankfully Angela didn’t seem to notice. “No problem. Any time, Dr. Ziegler. Just don’t push yourself too hard, I don’t know what I—what we would do without you, Dr.”

“Thank you, Fareeha, but you can just call me Angela. And I’ll try my best. I’d hate to leave you high and dry because I wasn’t taking care of myself. Speaking of, I should go back to my room and get ready for the day.”

Angela laid her cup on the coffee table in front of her, and as she walked through the door, she smiled and looked back at Pharah, still groggy. “Take care yourself, Fareeha. Don’t push yourself too hard.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week passed since that night, and Pharah couldn’t stop thinking about it. She knew it wasn’t that big a deal, she just did what she felt was right, but still. She had let the woman she had a crush on sleep in her bed, and she looked so cute. So cute, in fact, that Pharah had made it a habit to walk past Angela’s lab every day, just to stop in and say hi. And while she knew it was bad for Angela to push herself too much, part of her kind of hoped that she would find the blonde asleep in her lab chair again so she would have an excuse to take care of her again. Either way, regardless if she found Angela in her lab awake or asleep, just seeing her made Pharah’s day.

With each day Pharah stopped into the lab, they grew a little bit closer. In fact, over the course of the week, Pharah had gotten to know Angela a little better. At first they talked about Helix, Angela’s previous medical research, and what drew them to join Overwatch, but their conversations gradually delved into more personal matters: their hobbies, their hopes and dreams, which only strengthened Pharah’s feelings for Angela. And unbeknownst to Pharah, Angela developed feelings for her as well. 

A few weeks later, Pharah found Angela asleep in her lab chair once more. And once again, she carried the doctor back to her room and laid her in her bed while she slept on the sofa. And once again, it took Pharah hours of tossing and turning to fall asleep, only to wake up to Angela sipping on coffee in the chair next to her, seemingly fixated on the television that was left on overnight. And Angela thanked Fareeha once more for watching out for her before returning to her own room. And every few weeks Angela would fall asleep in the lab, usually when she had spent the day calibrating the valkyrie suit. And every time she did, Fareeha would bring her back to her room and Angela would stay the night while Fareeha once again slept on the sofa. These unplanned sleepovers, combined with how close they’d become only strengthened their feelings for each other.

And so, the fourth time she brought Angela back to her room, Fareeha laid the blonde in her bed, as she always did. But this time, as Fareeha turned to leave the room, a sleepy Angela grabbed her by the wrist and asked her to stay. Pleasantly surprised, Fareeha obliged and crawled into bed with Angela, gently wrapping her arms around the doctor’s delicate shoulders. Half-awake, Angela caresses Fareeha’s cheek before kissing her softly, making the Egyptian break into a wide grin.

“You’re so beautiful, and cute, and I think you’re incredible, Angela.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, Fareeha.”

Fareeha looks sheepishly at Angela, “Hey, this is gonna sound weird, but would you like to go out some time? Like to dinner?”

Angela smiles, “I’d like that very much.”

“Then it’s a date.”

Fareeha kisses Angela’s forehead, and holds her close as they drift peacefully into sleep, dreaming sweet dreams of each other.


	3. Sunday Morning

It was a cool Saturday evening in May, and the clovers, Edelweiss, and saxifrages were in full bloom, decorating the garden behind Angela and Fareeha’s Rhine house. The two had had a lovely day, going into town to window-shop, then going to the farmer’s market for groceries, and finally stopping by the bakery for bread before returning home with their bounty. Fareeha had made Koshari for dinner, which they ate on the patio in their garden, enjoying the beautiful weather. Having had their fill, Angela and Fareeha had gone back inside, where they now lay on the sofa, Fareeha laying her head on Angela’s chest. The last rays of the sun bathed the living room in a golden glow as the TV droned in the background. Fareeha had picked up some Swiss German from Angela over the years, so she could understand some of the drama programs, but hell if she knew what they were saying on the news. Evidently Tim was in love with Lena in the drama that was playing, and he was making some grand plans to whisk her away to Ischia, which Fareeha was pretty sure was somewhere in the Mediterranean. 

Fareeha looks up to find Angela watching her intently, amused by how focused Fareeha was on the television as she softly ran her fingers through the Egyptian’s hair. She kisses Fareeha’s forehead, and Fareeha reaches for the blonde’s hand, interlocking their fingers before bringing Angela’s hand up and kissing it gingerly. Fareeha didn’t always kiss her beloved’s hand, but Angela always loved it when she did, and tonight was no exception. They lay there, gazing into each other’s eyes for some time until the 10 o’clock news came on and they realized what time it was. After realizing how late it was, the two decide to head upstairs to bed, where Fareeha held Angela close in her strong, gentle arms. Needless to say, they slept peacefully through the night.

Angela woke up the next morning, sunlight shining on her face. Half-awake, she rolled over, looking for Fareeha, but instead found their bed half-empty. The blonde groaned and laid in bed a moment longer before mustering the will to get up. Eventually she yawned and stretched out like a cat before finally getting up out of bed and making her way downstairs in a tank top and fuzzy pants. As she walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes, she was greeted with the sweet smell of pancakes and French toast. And, of course, her wife in the same muscle tank and shorts she had worn to bed the night before.

“Good morning, sleepyhead. Did you sleep well, habibti?”

Angela shuffled up to Fareeha and wrapped her arms around her torso, “Hmm, I did.” She rested her head on Fareeha’s shoulders, stifling a yawn. “Smells good.”

Fareeha smiled. “Good, because it’s just about ready.” She turned the stove off and brought breakfast and coffee to the table, Angela following behind her, mug in hand. As they ate their pancakes and French toast, Fareeha couldn’t help but admire how cute her sleepy Angela was. How cute she looked in her pajamas with her hair tied up in a messy ponytail. And she felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

After finishing their breakfast, they decided to lounge around on the sofa again, Angela laying on top of Fareeha, and there they lay for the rest of the morning, in peaceful tranquility.


End file.
